


strawberry

by softgay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, Genital Piercing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgay/pseuds/softgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless noiz/clear lesbians ♥♥♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry

Like a lifeless doll, she's draped across the couch with a TV remote in her hand. Without blinking, she cruises through the channels and none seem to draw in her attention. 

"Pffft. Ridiculous."

The static of the TV fades to black and the remote ends up on the floor with a frustrated thud. 

Noiz curls and curves her body against the cushions, stretching her stiff muscles before letting out a huge sigh.

Slowly, she sits up and folds her knees to her chest. She is lonely, but doesn't want to admit it. She is bored, but when isn't she? However, on the coffee table, there's a bowl of bright and beautiful strawberries, and they certainly stand out within this dim and dingy apartment of hers. 

Her sleepy green eyes linger on the bowl of strawberries. She bites her lip and furrows her brow upon remembering who left them there.

".........."

She'll take just one strawberry, small and cute, and pop it into her mouth--and immediately her lips twist as the natural zing of sweetness seeps into her taste buds. 

She hasn't had these since she was a little girl with stupid pigtails, when she was forced to wear frilly dresses, when she was locked away in her brilliant castle--but she does well to try and forget those times.

"....Not bad."

She takes another one; this time the strawberry is fat and juicy between her tongue and teeth and she closes her eyes, savoring the deliciousness. 

Half an hour passes and the strawberry bowl is less abundant. There's a bit of a disturbance up on the roof, but instead of having any confusion, Noiz anticipates. 

She licks her lips, crosses her legs, tries to appear casual and busy. She definitely wasn't waiting for  _her_  to arrive, nope. Where did she put that magazine? Oh, whatever, just bring out your coil and pretend to be important and preoccupied.

Not that it'd make a difference; Clear would still be the best distraction.

There's some distant clattering and clanging going on, and then the screech of a window being pried open, before the source of the noise cartwheels into the living room.

" _I ' M  HEEEEEREEEEEE_ \--eh! O-ouch..."

Clear clumsily tumbles into the table, rattling the objects on top. Noiz smirks ever so slightly, but she has her gaze trained on the screen, her pale skin painted in the soft green glow.

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you got lost."

"Oh, you were worried about me?!" Clear inquired, with stars shimmering in her pretty eyes and a giant grin.

"Nah, it's just boring without you here. Too quiet."

"...Wow, rude."

Clear pouts with puffed up cheeks, and Noiz just chuckles at the other girl still deflated on the floor. 

"Hey, I said it was boring without you, figure out what that means."

 _'Cause it's still kinda embarrassing to admit it right to your face_ , Noiz thought to herself. Also, it was kinda amusing to tease Clear like this.

"Figure out what it means, hmm...Ah! Could it be that Noiz-chan gets scared, staying here all by herself?"

"...You're definitely off the mark there, hun."

"C'mon, you can say it, Noiz-chan!! I won't think of you differently. I make you feel safe, right~?"

"........"

There was no response to that. 

As always, Clear made herself right at home, collapsing onto the couch and taking up most of the space. Her and Noiz were now huddled together, and it kinda stirred something within Noiz. It was mildly irritating, but...also very pleasant. Feeling Clear's warmth on her back, ever so faintly...

She hummed, feeling content as she typed away on her coil. Clear just watched over her shoulder, something someone normally could never do, because Noiz would just glare a hole into you. 

Clear sighed blissfully, nuzzling the girl that was just a breath away. She felt the softness of Noiz's skin and the chill of the two piercings that shined against her nape. 

"Noiz-chan...You smell so nice, teehee~." Clear giggles as she sprinkles kisses from Noiz's neck to her collarbone. A jolt of pleasure begins to spread, and reflexively, Noiz tilts her head and tenses up her shoulders, reveling in the affection.

"...Really." 

"Yes, you smell...like strawberries?" There was a hint of joy and mischief in Clear's voice, and she glanced at the bowl on the table.

"Strawberries? Hah, maybe 'cuz you left that bowl there and it's stinking up the room. Shoulda gotten me doughnuts instead or somethin'. They're just gonna go rotten."

"...Is that so, Noiz-chan?" She quirks an eyebrow. "You didn't eat a single strawberry?"

"That's right. Don't like 'em."

"...You're lying." 

Clear's hands were caressing and drifting along Noiz's shapely hips, but now they were gaining the upper-hand; in a simple and quick motion, Noiz was spun onto her back, and now she was facing Clear. She stared back at her, expressionless, not even batting an eye. But, there was a sort of excited glint within those rebellious eyes. Eyes that had sparked many a fight for nineteen years and counting.

"What do you want."

Clear smiles and straddles Noiz, leaning in so close their mouths were about to touch.

"Well. I do want you to pay more attention to me. Keep your eyes on me."

Noiz takes a sharp breathless breath and slowly arches her back, enjoying the curve of Clear's body trapping her in place. Inviting her in. She really was gorgeous like an angel. 

Gently, Noiz traces the outline of Clear's perfect face; Clear's greatest insecurity. She thinks Clear is absolutely crazy, but really, who was she to judge, right? Clear has helped her see that she wasn't so broken. Maybe a little broken, but they both were, and that's one of the many things that has held them together. They bonded over deep things, over silly things. They loved one another.

The feel of leather was painstakingly dragged up and down her chest. The impatience stifled Noiz, and she tore at the buttons, opening up her shirt. 

_I've flashed my mosquito bite-boobs at you before; don't act like such a high school virgin...that look in your eyes is killing me, here._

Nonetheless, Clear was in awe as her fingers smoothed over Noiz's nipples. She pinched the piercings that adorned her flesh and rubbed them, massaging them. Rising her chest, Noiz moaned at the sensation of Clear pinching her tenderly. 

"Ha...Harder...Pull at them... _please_."

"Of course~."

And she kindly did so with a smile, tugging at Noiz's nipples and twisting them, making Noiz leak out the most salacious sounds. Clear was getting hotter and hotter as she watched Noiz swivel and sway in the wake of her ministrations.

The very erotic sight drove her to capture Noiz into a kiss, right as her mouth was wide open and releasing a moan so immodest. She couldn't bear it anymore. While digging her nails into Noiz's flesh, she acted on impulse, and Noiz was more than agreeable. The heat got caught in-between the two girls. Their giggles were muffled and wet, their tongues taking advantage of the moment. 

"I think I felt a shock..." Noiz whispered amid kisses. 

"Oh, so-sorry..." Clear, whilst out of breath, kissed the side of Noiz's mouth, giving a little suck at her lower lip. "Are you alright...Noiz-chan?"

"Y-Yeahhh, felt nice...Do...Do that again. Suck on me, Clear...Do it."

"O-Okay..."

Eventually, their lips were tingled and slightly shiny with saliva and blood, but the fire didn't go out. It sparked and spiraled higher. 

Clear lapped up the minuscule river of blood that spanned down Noiz's chin, before venturing elsewhere. The sweetness still tinged the air. 

Noiz had a delicately slender body, but she was anything but fragile. Even so, Clear did all she could to be gentle, much to Noiz's annoyance and stubborn gratitude.

The sweat and the scent of Noiz made her hasty, and she was between Noiz's thighs. 

Meticulously, she slipped Noiz's stockings off her legs. It was a slow, sensual process, and Clear kissed and sucked underneath Noiz's knee, caressing with her teeth and lips until she was at Noiz's dainty feet. And she kissed them as if they were treasures. 

Clear glanced up. 

"My, my. Noooiz-channnn, your panties of the day are sexy-cute as always~. Hehe, excellent choice!"

"Less commentating and more removing, c'mon."

Clear laughed and it sounded like a bell. She took her tongue and swiped it along the front of Noiz's panties, giggling even more. She sounded satisfied about something.

"Well, well, no wonder you're in such a hurry. You're already so wet, huh."

"Like I said...that fluffy-fluffy head of yours needs to be up my skirt.  _Now_."

At this point, Noiz didn't do much to hide her desperation. Clear obediently obliged, grinning all the while. Noiz-chan was cute when she was needy. Needy for  _her_ , especially. 

The lasciviously lacy hindrance (decorated with ribbons and surprisingly no rabbit print!) were no longer in the way of what Clear truly wanted all to herself.

The lovely V before her eyes glistened with silver and wetness. Noiz had a piercing here in the most intimate spot as well. Two tiny silver orbs, one on top of the other. 

Clear takes a second to admire Noiz, shrugging her coat off and shoving it to the side. It's getting way too warm in here for that old thing. In the meantime, Noiz plays with her hair. It is rather fluffy and all over the place, but Noiz adores her snowy white curls. 

They're staring right into each other's eyes, and Clear feels giddy. She smiles a smile that would knock anyone else out and licks her lips. Noiz tangles her finger around a bouncy curl. 

Before long, Clear is immersed in Noiz. Her tongue draws circles around Noiz's clitoris, tasting her and filling the room with many lewd sounds. Clear gasps as the piercing tickles her tongue, and she plays and nibbles at it. Noiz's face was growing hotter and pinker by the minute, her eyes stitched shut and teeth gritted. 

She was muttering and stuttering praises and curses alike, grinding against Clear's mouth. 

Clear ate her up and didn't spare her a second without any stimulation. Being born a machine had its perks: for instance, she can give Noiz oral without her neck or tongue getting tired, so...perks! Definitely a perk. 

She kept going, becoming bold and trying out different angles, turning her head this way and that. Gripping onto Noiz's thighs, she hummed in a desirous manner, kissing the outer lips of Noiz's vagina. Softly, she sunk her teeth into them, sucking and tugging at them--carefully.

But that was enough to send an alarming shiver through Noiz, making her writhe and claw up the sofa.

"Tch....A-Ahhh....Nnnh!"

"Mmm, Noiz-chan...Open your eyes." 

She was shaking a little, but she listened and opened her eyes, slowly lifting her head so that she could look at Clear more directly. 

"Sometimes I still...can't believe how amazing this feels, Clear. You're amazing."

"Hehe, and you taste amazing, Noiz-chan. As a matter of fact..."

The words fell, and Clear delved her tongue into Noiz's moist insides. The juices and fragrances of lust intoxicated her senses, and she became drunk on the action of rushing her tongue in and out of Noiz. The sensation made Noiz's head dizzy and her toes curled. When Clear stopped, Noiz shuttered, immediately selfish and demanding more of Clear.

Clear's normally pallid face was brimming with color--she was blushing, and her eyes were clouded with something carnal, something almost terrifying with how much raw emotion and fervor shone within them. 

"You are a sweet tooth after all. You did eat those strawberries I left for you."

"You can't prove that..."

"Sure I can~! Here's how I know..." Clear takes her eyes off of Noiz for just a brief moment, so that she can smear her gloved fingers with the natural lubricant that's seeping out of Noiz. She's incredibly turned on, near her peak.

"Have a taste. You're absolutely delicious..." 

Clear has this proud little smile as she leans into Noiz, offering her a juice-soaked glove. 

Narrowing her eyes, Noiz dubiously licks at Clear's hand, tasting herself on the leathery material. Somehow, this was just turning her on even more. 

"It's...sweet." 

"It's sweet, aaaannnnd...taste of strawberries. ♥"

Face flushed, Noiz scoffs to hide her embarrassment, pushing Clear's hand away. 

"Shut up and go catch on fire."

At this, Clear simply gets a little closer and leaves a big messy kiss on Noiz's cheek, her heart swelling. 

"Believe me, I already feel like I am..."

Something in the way Clear says that, barely above a heated whisper, inspires Noiz to strip off the rest of her clothes. Clear does the same, shedding off the troublesome layers, and sighs when they're finally bare and intertwined. 

They share a passionate kiss. A very energetic one, even if this was something of a respite for them. A break from the chaotic impulses, it was like a flood for the thirsty, though it made them gasp for air. 

Their kiss was a conversation without speaking, and when their lips separated, Clear knew exactly what to do next and Noiz was ready.

Clear, her physique that boasted perfection and curves in all the right places, straddled Noiz once again. This time, she was hovering above Noiz's stomach, which shined with a naval piercing. Despite her muscular prowess, Clear was strangely light as a feather. 

"Noiz-chan, I'm...I'm gonna move now--"

"Yeah, go...I have the best view from here."

Clear was far too flustered to produce an articulate response, but just went with instinct. Her clit positioned right on Noiz's piercing, she moved back and forth, slowly at first. Her clit slid across the stud on Noiz's belly button, rolling that sensitive bud over and over. It sent a wave of pleasure that just kept building up and building up, until it got way too intense.

And it showed shamelessly on Clear's face, her mewls music to Noiz's ears. 

"Ahh...Ahh! N-Noiz-chan..." 

She whined and she groaned, lost in the passion, rocking her hips against Noiz.

Noiz touched herself as she watched Clear lose control, following her pace until neither of them could handle it anymore. 

Orgasming was like flying whenever she and Clear made love. It was like she was flying while blind, but she didn't care about the destination, being grasped by the ride. 

She was sure Clear was feeling the same way, since she could feel Clear's body tensing and trembling into a sloppy mess. 

They climaxed together, crying out and folding into each other, clinging onto each other. Exhausted and exhilarated. 

Noiz laughed airily, gazing drowsily at the ceiling and cupping the back of Clear's head. Clear buried her nose into the crook of Noiz's neck, hearing how fast Noiz's heart was still beating. The sound of its rapid thumping brought a ridiculously huge grin to her face.

"I love you..."

Noiz mumbled it so sleepily, Clear almost didn't catch it. But she was overwhelmed with happiness. The tears were threatening to spill, but if Noiz caught her crying right after they just had an amazing fuck...

"...Are you okay?"

"I-I love Noiz-chan, too! Y-Yes I'm fine!"

"...."

Noiz held her even tighter, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hah, I love you too much..."

Clear blinked away the droplets, smiling and snuggling Noiz, getting comfortable. Exceedingly comfortable.

"And I'll love Noiz-chan always."

 

 -O M A K E-

".......Now agree you love strawberries, too!"

"....!? No. Go to sleep, Clear."

"Butbutbut, _Noooiiiiz-chaaaannn_ , the strawberries will be sad! You ate their family members without any remorse, and they watched us have sex! The least you could do is admit you love strawberries!"

"I swear to God."

"And you swear at me. All the time. Often when we're in the bedroom. And at Koujaku-san. A lot."

**_"Go to sleep, Clear."_ **

 


End file.
